Garder Revenir A tout prix ?
by Rainz
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 6. Une requête enfantine d'un gamin adulte. Une jeune femme douloureusement bornée. Ceux qui essayent de les lier. Ceux qui essayent de les éloigner.
1. Goodbye

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas les miens, et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas à qui ils appartiennent.  
**SPOILER de la Saison6**, un peu avant l'épisode 10 je pense. A propos de Cameron & Chase ; ceux qui ont vu comprendrons =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Il avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle.  
Wilson lui avait dit tout en douceur pourtant, rien à faire. House tombait des nues, et avait du mal à récupérer. Il avait tout fait depuis quatre ans pour que le couple se sépare, c'était donc parfait. Mais que Cameron s'en aille, ça, c'était pas prévu. Grognon, il envoya Wilson paitre et attrapa sa balle en mousse pour la balancer sur le mur, plusieurs fois de suite, avant que Thirteen entre en panique dans son bureau :

**«** L'état s'aggrave !  
- Eh bien occupez vous en ! Vous êtes médecins ou non ?  
- Vous êtes le patron !  
- Et bien, en route pour écouter les avis des _moutons _! **»**

La mauvaise humeur du patron heurta Thirteen, mais elle évita tout commentaire. Les sourcils arqués comme si elle était soucieuse, elle alla récupérer Foreman, Chase & Taub pour les entrainer dans leur salle. D'un rapide coup d'œil, ils purent voir que House avait déserté son bureau, et vraisemblablement selon les cris de Cuddy quelques secondes plus tard, tout l'hôpital. Taub ne tarda pas à lancer de lui-même le différentiel, occultant le trouble que causait le manque de critiques de la part de House. Cela dura plusieurs jours, et tous commencèrent à manifester des signes d'inquiétudes. Cuddy n'arrivait pas à le joindre et laissait tomber ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains au moins cinq fois par jours, Treize balbutiait, et les trois hommes restaient silencieux un peu trop souvent. Personne ne l'avait eu au téléphone, ni ne l'avait vu. Ils ne parvenaient même pas à tirer des informations à un Wilson qui resplendissait trop d'indifférence pour qu'il ne se passe rien.

Un soir, pourtant, Wilson frappa au bureau de Cuddy. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il adressa un signe de tête à Lucas et s'asseyait devant le bureau, le front plissé comme quand il cherchait quoi dire. Puis il se lança, hésitant, butant sur plusieurs mots.

**«** House… boude. Il ne veut pas revenir tant que…hum… vous n'aurez pas fait revenir Cameron ici. **»**

Un temps.  
Lisa Cuddy écarquilla les yeux, puis la rage commença à monter en elle, surpassant sa surprise. House allait la faire imploser. Ce gamin. Voyant les deux hommes qui attendaient, penauds, sa réaction, elle souffla tout ce qu'elle pût afin de se calmer.

**«** James. Vous direz à House que nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de la vie privée des autres. Allison Cameron avait prévu de partir, elle m'a donnée sa démission, nous n'avons rien d'autre à dire. Ah, si. Si il continue à ne pas venir parce que Cameron est partie, dites lui qu'il peut aussi bien démissionner. **»**

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de Lucas, qui vint entourer les épaules de sa petite amie avec ses bras, ainsi que sur les lèvres de Wilson. Mais plus crispé. Il se racla la gorge.

**«** Il a dit ça aussi. Il m'a dit qu'il ne vous donnerait pas ce plaisir, et que ça vous serait plus bénéfique de ramener Cameron que de le virer lui. Voilà… **»**

Le visage de Cuddy se décomposa et pour la deuxième fois de la semaine, Wilson se fit jeter comme un malpropre.

* * *

Il évita les assauts des sous-fifres de son meilleur ami et rentra à l'appartement, les nerfs en boules, trouvant un House les yeux fixés dans le vide, jouant avec sa balle. Il ne prononça rien en laissant choir son manteau sur le sofa. Il ne pipa mot encore quand il retira deux bières du frigidaire. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à ce que Wilson se pose à côté de son ami et ouvre sa bière.

**«** J'suis allé voir Cuddy. Tu te doutes bien de ce qu'elle a dit. Même ton équipe s'inquiète. **»**

Aucune réponse. Wilson but une gorgé supplémentaire avant de poursuivre, hésitant, essayant de prendre des gants.

**«** Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je sais que t'aime ton équipe mais…c'est son choix. C'était prévu. Tu peux te débrouiller sans elle. Tu peux torturer d'autres personnes. J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est pour _embêter _Cu…  
- Ce n'est pas pour embêter Cuddy. Je veux que Cameron revienne. Ce serait drôle de la voir s'étriper avec Chase. Ou avec Thirteen. Ou les voir dans un triangle amoureux aussi !  
- House…  
- On se regarde une vieille série ?** »**

Il ne tira rien d'autre de son ami, et se contenta d'hocher une tête en pleine ébullition. House était un gamin dans l'âme, ça c'était certain. Il avait harcelé Cuddy des centaines de fois pour des choses ridicules, la dernière éclatante était sa moquette ensanglantée. Il avait menacé de partir de son travail, de virer ses employés et de tuer ses patients pour des centaines de raisons infantiles. Mais quelque chose perturbait Wilson, et il ne savait pas quoi. D'un accord silencieux, aucun des deux ne revint sur la discussion, et ils passèrent une soirée à manger et boire devant des séries et films plus débiles les uns que les autres.

* * *

Allison débouclait ses valises, un sourire triste aux lèvres que venaient caresser ses cheveux détachés. Elle avait de nouveau changé de couleur, retournant au brun-roux qui avait marqué ses débuts avec House, et qui mettaient un terme à son mariage avec Chase. Du dos de la main elle essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler et releva la tête pour renifler.  
Thirteen était face à elle.

**«** Bah… Comment m'as-tu dénichée ?  
- Facile. Le copain de Cuddy est détective. Je t'ai amené à boire. T'en as bien besoin à c'que je vois. **»**

Thirteen & elle n'étaient pas amies. Pourtant, elles s'assirent sur le lit, une bière chacune accompagné d'un donut au chocolat. Le petit appartement que s'était dénichée Cameron se situait au dessus d'une boulangerie française, et sentait bon le pain frais. Après quelques discussions sans queue ni tête, l'une dévoila le but de sa venue :

**«** Reviens dans l'équipe.  
- Non. J'avais dis que je partais.  
- Tu l'avais dis au temps où tu étais encore avec Chase. Tu ne l'es plus.  
- Raison de plus Thirteen. J'ai pas envie de travailler avec mon ex à vrai dire.  
- Je le fais bien moi. Et puis… House veut que tu reviennes. **»**

Les deux jeunes femmes marquèrent un temps de pause. Cameron parce qu'elle était sous le choc, Thirteen parce qu'elle craignait la réaction de sa collègue. Ce qu'elle venait de dire revenait presque à lui déclarer l'amour de House. C'était presque ça, et le cœur de Cameron tambourina quelques secondes avant de s'apaiser. Elle haussa les épaules, puis déclara à voix basse, comme si les murs avaient des oreilles. Ou comme si elle blasphémait.

**«** Je… je n'ai pas envie d'être à la botte de House. Plus maintenant. Il n'a qu'à venir lui-même me le dire, déjà. Je vais bientôt déménager, le temps que je trouve un appartement ailleurs. Si… si avant cette période il n'est pas venu me le dire, je ne reviendrais pas. Jamais. Pas _pour _House, ni pour Chase, ni pour Cuddy.  
- Tu connais House et sa fierté… **»**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews ? ^^  
**


	2. Yours drugs

**_Plus tard. Un mois, plus ?_**

Cameron vomissait ses donuts et House s'enfilait des Vicodin arrosées de bière.

* * *

Une nuit, il s'était réveillé en criant de souffrance. La douleur de sa jambe s'intensifiait de jour en jour, et en l'espace d'un week-end il doubla sa consommation en analgésiques. Il pouvait se dire heureux d'avoir un cœur et un foie qui supportaient ce mélange abrasif. Pourtant, lui comme Wilson qui voyait sa déchéance, savaient que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Grincheux était retourné à l'hôpital sous l'insistance de Wilson, trop sonné pour répliquer, mais ne reprenait pas ses fonctions qui étaient les siennes. Taub dirigeait à présent les différentiels, sous l'œil vitreux de House. Thirteen & Foreman pouvaient se chamailleur, et il ne disait rien. Chase avait même prit la main de la jeune femme sous ses yeux, et il n'avait esquissé qu'un faible sourire moqueur. Sa drogue lui coupait toutes émotions.  
Cuddy n'était pas naïve. Il lui avait fait le coup, une fois déjà. Un soir, envoyant Lucas s'occuper d'Emma, elle coinça House avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de repos, et l'assit sur le banc. Son air de mère inquiète aurait pu déchirer n'importe quel cœur. Son attachement pour House crevait les yeux.

**«** Vous reprenez de la méthadone en plus de votre Vicodin ?  
- J'ai mal.  
- Vous allez mourir à ce rythme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore eu un arrêt cardiaque. Ce n'est pas que votre jambe.  
- Si ! **»**

Il releva la tête, furieux, prêt à en découdre. Mais les yeux de Cuddy le stoppèrent instantanément. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes, d'inquiétude. De peine. Il baissa la tête et alla même jusqu'à lui prendre la main, pour la rassurer. Sans résultat autre que les larmes silencieuses de Cuddy. Peut-être qu'elle était à bout, mais ce signe de faiblesse criait toute le supplice que House ressentait. Peut-être qu'il ne vit pas ses larmes, ne les sentit pas, du moins il s'abstint de tout commentaire jusqu'à ce que la belle reprenne la conversation d'une voix douce :

**«** Arrêtez. Si vous êtes drogués on peut vous aider, vous le savez… Reprenez-vous avant de détruire tout ce que vous avez obtenu à Mayfield. Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas faire marche à arrière… **»**

Elle se souvenait des larmes dans les yeux de House quand il les avait appelés à l'aide. Elle se souvint de celles de Wilson quand il était revenu sans son meilleur ami. Elle se souvenait de son soulagement, et de son cœur tordu. Aucun d'eux ne pourrait revivre cette expérience. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur son bras.

**«** S'il vous plait… vous êtes plus fort que ça. Vous valez mieux que ça. La Vicodin, vous pouvez gérer… pas la méthadone. Ne replongez pas.  
- J'ai mal.  
- Mais… ça a démarré si soudainement. **»**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Une idée germait dans son crâne. Une idée que Wilson était venu lui confier quelques jours plus tôt:

_« Je crois que House aime Cameron._  
_- Frappez avant d'entrer. Et pourquoi ?  
- Même si moi j'avais quitté l'hôpital, il n'aurait pas réagit d'une telle façon. »_

Elle ouvrit les lèvres, mais se retint. Lui dire ce qu'elle pensait ? Lui dire d'appeler Allison ? Lui dire qu'elle-même était en partie jalouse qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Elle secoua sa chevelure de feu noir et prit une des grandes mains entre les siennes, jusqu'à ce que House la regarde.

**« **Le psychiatre de Mayfield vous accueille en hôpital de nuit si vous le désirez. Ou en entretient hebdomadaire. Réfléchissez-y House…** »**

Elle frotta doucement le bras de son collègue en signe de compassion et prit congé. Les yeux de House brillaient dans le noir. Il y resta un long moment.

* * *

Cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval toute simple, la brunette faisait son jogging matinal, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle y croisait souvent Thirteen ou encore Cuddy, avec qui elle discutait de plus en plus, avant que chacune parte à son travail. Elle travaillait maintenant dans un hôpital à trois quart d'heure de Princeton, sans avoir le courage de déménager prêt de celui-ci. Ou loin de Princeton Plainsboro. Le matin elle se levait tôt, et courait pendant longtemps. Elle se sentait plus légère à l'intérieur, comme si le poids de tout ce qui s'était accumulé fuyait un peu plus chaque jour.  
Comme commentait Cuddy à chaque fois, elle semblait radieuse.

Mais Allison ne mangeait pas. Elle se droguait au Vide, comme House se droguait à la Vicodin. Elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle n'avait pas la nécessité de manger plus qu'un bol de céréales par jour, et ne se plaignait pas de cette brusque perte d'appétit. Sa tristesse s'envolait, tout comme elle.

Pourtant, Cuddy vint couper tout ce nouveau voyage vers le bonheur. Un matin, un peu froid, pluvieux peut-être. Pluie glaciale s'il en était. Cuddy invita le jeune médecin ruisselant à prendre un café chez elle en attendant que la pluie s'arrête. Lucas avait emmené Emma à la crèche avant de partir travailler. Cameron troqua le café proposé contre un thé sans sucre, et accepta volontiers la serviette éponge que Cuddy lui tendait, pour ses cheveux. Des discussions de femmes, à propos des enfants, du travail, des banalités puis des hommes. En l'espace d'un mois, Cameron entendit parler deux fois de House à son sujet. Ou presque.

« Vous savez Cameron, même Thirteen et Foreman ne parviennent pas à contenir House.  
- Vous plaisantez ? Je n'y étais pour rien, vous savez comment il est vous, pas moi !  
- Il a recommencé à prendre de grand lots de Vicodin. Et de la méthadone. Depuis que vous n'êtes plus là. Je pense, du moins. Wilson aussi.  
- Vous comptez tous me dire de revenir pour que House ne se suicide pas à petits feux comme il le fait si bien depuis des années ?! Je suis très heureuse à mon nouveau job.  
- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous travailler à Halfield, c'est ça ? Ils n'ont pas de service de diagnostics impossible. C'est ça que vous aimez Cameron…  
- Non. J'en ai eu assez. Toujours courir, toujours…  
- Vous me mentez. Je ne vous demande pas de revenir. Vous faites comme bon _VOUS _semble. »

Chacun but une gorgée. Cuddy mangea un morceau de cake. Cameron demanda d'une voix lasse :

**«** Il ne va vraiment pas bien ? Puis vous savez… même si les diagnostics m'ont un peu blasé… les immunologues travaillent mieux chez vous, hein… **»**

**

* * *

**

**Review ? =)  
**


	3. Let us

***Dr Nolan **: Psychiatre de Mayfield

* * *

Cuddy aurait pu retrouver sa meilleure immunologue au bout de vingt minutes si elle n'avait pas tout fait capoter en parlant une fois de trop au sujet du meilleur diagnosticien américain.

**«** Oui. Il a reprit mal à la jambe comme lorsqu'il se sent coupable d'un événement ou d'un sentiment qu'il éprouve. Selon Wilson. **»**

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma ostensiblement, et elle crispa ses doigts fins autour de sa tasse bleue turquoise brûlante. Le mot 'sentiment' la meurtrissait comme un chat qu'on accable de coups. Elle ignorait pourquoi cette surprenante douleur. House ne pouvait pas éprouver de sentiments si forts qu'ils réveilleraient ses nerfs. Pas par rapport à elle. Le cœur en feu, en rage, elle claqua la tasse contre son support, et se leva, les deux mains aux jointures violettes appuyée sur la table ronde.

**«** Je ne reviendrais pas Lisa. Pas à votre demande. Ni à celle de House, de Wilson, de l'équipe. Merci pour le thé. Saluez Thirteen et Foreman de ma part. **»**

La directrice de l'hôpital ne répliqua rien, et regarda partir la délicate demoiselle qu'elle avait auparavant face à elle, un soupir triste au coin des lèvres. Qui d'entre d'eux deux se voilait-il le plus la face ? House ou Cameron ? En se posant cette question, elle mit les tasses au lave-vaisselle et s'en alla, récupérant au passage la veste que Cameron avait oublié.

* * *

_**Let me Die**_

* * *

Une vitre vibra sous le coup d'un homme. La lunette des toilettes claqua car un homme la releva. Il vomit ses tripes et Wilson se tient, silencieux, contre la vitre, l'air malheureux. Il ne peut pas regarder un House fantomatique entrain de vomir des médicaments et de la bile. Il ne peut pas le regarder secoué de violents tremblements, voir la sueur froide tremper son visage marqué. Il ne peut pas, son cœur l'en empêche. Il aimerait pourtant, l'aider, le soutenir. Mais il est trop désespéré pour.  
Un coup de téléphone. Cuddy qui veut savoir les raisons de leur retard. Que lui répondre ? Que House a avalé beaucoup trop de cachetons et qu'il est en ce moment même entrain d'essayer de se sauver la mise ? Il lui dit ça, sans fioritures, d'une voix qui semble vacillante aux oreilles de Cuddy. Puis raccroche et retourne vers House, avalant autant de courage qu'il en faudrait pour déplacer des rochers. Il le prend par les épaules et le serre, comme si il allait le perdre. House ne réagit pas. Sa jambe le lance, mais il ne peut pas reprendre de médicaments sous peine d'y passer cette fois. Il le sait, et ça le tue.

_Pauvre fou, tu es tombé bien bas, tu fuies à nouveau tes problèmes. _

House crache à nouveau et tire la chasse, épuisé d'avoir tant détruit d'énergie au dessus de ces toilettes. Il recule et s'appuie contre le mur de carrelage froid, les yeux fermés, grimaçant de douleur.

**«** House, il faut que tu agisses ! Tu vas en crever. Va voir le Dr Nolan***** !  
- Je vais… très bien, répliqua le mourant à la voix cassée.  
- T'as failli faire une _overdose_, c'est ça aller bien ? Pourquoi t'en a pris autant ?  
- Ma putain de jambe !  
- Non. C'est dû à Cameron ou à je ne sais quoi ! Tes sentiments te dépassent House ! et tu vas mourir en essayer de les contenir. Je te connais que trop bien. Va voir Cameron, ça prend de trop grandes proportions. Prochaine intoxication médicamenteuse, Cuddy t'envoies à Mayfield. **»**

Il aida cet homme silencieux à se relever, et à s'allonger sur son lit en bataille. Puis il le borda comme un enfant, en ronchonnant sur son image de mère d'un gamin hyperactif qui fit sourire House. Le grand enfant blessé s'endormit en peu de temps, et Wilson en profita pour appeler Cuddy. Elle leur octroyait cette journée, pas plus pour Wilson. Dans sa lancée, il composa un autre numéro.

**«** Allo, oui ?  
- Allison ?  
- Wilson ? C'est la journée… Après Cuddy, vous. Qui va suivre, Chase ?  
- Venez. Je sais que vous êtes en congé aujourd'hui. **»**

* * *

**_Et maintenant ?_**

* * *

Tout au long du trajet en bus, Cameron hallucinait. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à élucider la demande de Wilson, ni pourquoi il savait qu'elle était en congé. Elle n'avait pas non plus prit le temps de demander si il y aurait House, puisqu'ils devaient travailler tous les deux aujourd'hui. Ni s'il avait parlé avec Cuddy à propos de ce matin. En outre, elle n'avait passé par-dessus son tee-shirt qu'une grosse veste en laine comme si elle sortait de son lit. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit et s'était jetée dans le premier bus venu.

Descendant trois arrêts plus tôt, elle fit le reste du chemin en courant, et resta plus de cinq minutes en bas de l'appartement, afin de recouvrer sa respiration. Puis elle sonna à la porte, et c'est un Wilson échevelé qui vint lui ouvrir. Il avait ce qu'on appelle communément une sale gueule. Des cernes, sans cravate, et les cheveux en bataille. Lui il vit son teint blafard et ses doigts violets en puissance. Sans commentaires, il la fit entrer et assoir.  
Sur la table où était un instant plus tôt assit Wilson s'étendaient des capsules de Vicodin vides, des plaquettes de médicaments vides, un stylo et un petit carnet. Il comptait tout ce qu'avait pu avaler House en l'espace d'une semaine, et le résultat catastrophique se lisait sur sa face. Comme banalités, il lui proposa un thé et des gâteaux qu'elle refusa sous son œil davantage soucieux. Il se posa face à elle, et se passa la main sur le visage. Plus loin, elle entendait le doux bruit d'une respiration tranquille. Songeant à une conquête de Wilson, elle ne se permit pas de commenter.

**«** Vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui ?  
- J'ai eu… disons… quelques problèmes. **»**

Et avant qu'elle ne demande lesquels, avant même d'y penser, elle entendit une porte claquer, et quelqu'un régurgiter. Ses neurones se connectèrent incontinent et elle fixa Wilson, dont le cœur venait de manquer un battement :

**«** House ?  
- House. **»** répondit-il en indiquant d'un coup de tête la table. La laissant seule, il rejoignit son ami, tandis qu'elle regardait les comptes de Wilson. En une semaine, plus de trois tubes de Vicodin, et des antidouleurs vendus en pharmacie sans ordonnance. Ce matin ? La moitié d'un tube. House devenait fou.

* * *

**«** Pourquoi elle est ici ?  
- Je l'ai appelé. Tu n'es pas obligé de la voir. Bois ça. **»**

Le diagnosticien prit le verre qui lui tendait Wilson et avala d'une traite le mélange imbuvable, qu'il recracha tout aussitôt dans la cuvette. Derrière lui, il entendit des pas et releva la tête. Cameron. Il détourna les yeux, faible et peut-être honteux, et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Wilson :

**«** J'vous ai laissé un mot sur la table. C'est une plante spéciale, allez l'acheter dans une épicerie bio. Je m'occupe de lui. **»**

* * *

J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration.  
La fanfic va durer plus longtemps que prévu ^^!


	4. How can I save myself ?

House fermait les yeux, entendant la porte claquer, et Cameron s'agenouiller tout à coté de lui. Le manque de Vicodin commençait déjà à se faire sentir, comme celui de la méthadone qu'il avait prit la veille. Et la lucidité revenait. Inconsciemment. Doucement, la jeune femme l'éloigna de la cuvette et passa sa main gelée sur le visage du médecin vieillit. Elle sentit sa peau frissonner à ce contact et soupira imperceptiblement. Puis elle éloigna un peu la main de sa joue, et le gifla. House ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et la considéra, abasourdi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le devança :

**«** Vous êtes un idiot ! Si vous avez si mal, réintégrez Mayfield ! Il y a une raison ! Ca vous a pas suffit de manquer de mourir au moins cinq fois depuis qu'on se connait ? non ? vous en voulez plus ? Je peux vous roulez dessus avec ma voiture aussi, ce sera plus rapide ! **»**

La jeune femme était en furie, à deux doigts d'étrangler son ancien patron. Même plus, elle lui ficha un coup dans le torse, avec une main qu'il empoigna aussitôt. Il sentit la froideur sous ses doigts, les os, et les veines qui ressortaient du poignet. Il plissa les sourcils, et suffisamment réveillé pour parler, grogna :

**«** Calmez-vous. Ne jouer pas à la petite maman avide de personnes blessées. Wilson suffit à ce rôle. Songez aux petits cancéreux qui n'attendent que votre compassion !  
- Vos mots ne me blesseront plus House. **»**

Elle fixait sans sourciller les yeux bleus de House, et tira d'un coup sec son poignet pour le libérer. Elle s'appuya sur le sol et se releva, leste. Se recoiffa d'un geste rapide et en un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Puis parla, à deux pas de la porte :

**«** Vous devez manger. Wilson en a pour plus d'une heure, il va faire plein de boutique bio. La seule qui possède cette plante se trouve à des kilomètres d'ici, et doit être coupée fraiche. Levez vous.  
- Pas faim.  
- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis. Restez à vomir pendant que je vous cuis une omelette.  
- Et vous ?  
- Il est dix heures du matin. J'ai petit déjeuné. **»**

Ou pas. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. House cligna les yeux, un peu, tentant de s'agripper à la moindre parcelle de réalité qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Son cerveau menaçait de sombrer, et sa jambe de tomber. Pourquoi en était-il là, assit sur le carrelage, la tête la première dans la cuvette ? Une odeur de bacon grillé et d'œufs arriva jusqu'à lui, et il grimaça. Cameron le nourrirait de force s'il refusait. Il appuya ses mains sur les toilettes et s'en servit pour se relever, chancelant. Il boitât jusqu'au miroir et se prit à sourire. Sa tête était … effroyable. Les traits brouillés, les yeux cernés, comme le vieux camé qu'il était. Passons.

* * *

Pendant dix minutes, il mâcha délicatement son omelette. Cameron était incontestablement douée pour faire oublier le goût fade des œufs et faire d'une omelette un repas d'exception. Il aurait bien voulu la féliciter et lui faire goûter ce délice, mais elle refusa ses remercîments qui furent faibles, ainsi que le morceau qu'il lui tendait, prétextant un gros repas ce matin qu'il savait faux. Il ne lui fit aucune remarque sur ses doigts glacés et ses cernes violettes. Il ne parla pas plus qu'elle durant ces dix minutes. Il la vit se serrer dans sa grosse veste en laine grise, puis se lever pour débarrasser l'assiette vidée.

**«** Vous voulez autre chose ?  
- Vous avez froid ?  
- Pardon ?** »**

Elle se retourna et fit un léger bond en voyant que House s'était rapprochée, l'accolant au meuble de la cuisine. Il la fixait, au point de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir une telle proximité et haussa les épaules :

**«** Un peu.  
- Vous êtes gelée et à moitié violette.  
- Je n'ai pas assez dormi, j'ai assurée une garde la nuit dernière. C'est tout. J'aimerais préparer du thé, s'il vous plait.** »**

Elle le repoussa et se glissa entre lui et le meuble, pour atteindre la bouilloire, les mains tremblantes. A moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, le médecin posa sa main sur le bras de Cameron, et l'entoura de ses longs doigts, qui vinrent se chevaucher. Elle lâcha la bouilloire de surprise, et se figea. Elle n'aurait pas du venir. Même encore à moitié mort, il voyait tout, décelait le moindre problème chez quiconque. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun problème.

Lui réfléchissait. Que faire ? Il sentait bien ce bras maigre sous sa main. Il savait bien que quelque chose clochait. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il la relâcha et se baissa pour récupérer la bouilloire. Il se releva trop vide, et finit dans l'évier, entrain de vomir l'omelette. Wilson revint à ce moment même en agitant la plante.

**"**Une nouvelle boutique bio vient d'ouvrir ! J'ai eu de la chance que...**"**

Il resta interdit devant le spectacle qui se déroulait. House entrain de vomir à nouveau, Cameron les yeux brillants de ce qui pouvaient être des larmes, une assiette et des couverts sur le comptoir. Qu'avait-il manqué ?

* * *

Cameron avait fui après avoir réalisé la boisson salvatrice de House.  
House était retourné s'allongé peu après, dans un état second, se retenant d'hurler de douleur dans son oreiller.

Chacun des deux repensait à ce qui avait eut lieu quelques minutes plus tôt.

House appela Wilson, dans un grognement de souffrance. Il demanda sa Vicodin habituelle. Wilson la lui refusa, et le ton grimpa entre les deux. Au final, House se leva et clopina jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'envoyer plusieurs pilules, prenant une douche chaude le temps que sa douleur se calme. La chaleur lui tournait la tête et il s'affala dans la baignoire, dans un bruit sourd qui alerta son meilleur ami.  
Cameron rentra chez elle à pied et, agité de violents tremblements dû à l'épuisement, se laissa glisser au sol, dos au mur, les mains sur son ventre qui tentait une dernière fois de lui rappeler son devoir. Le téléphone sonna. Dans les nuages, elle se traina jusqu'à lui et décrocha.

« Allison, c'est Cuddy. Je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai récupérer votre veste et que…  
- Je veux revenir.  
- Un immunologue part à la retraite dans deux semaines. Je vous réserve la place. »

Cameron raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie et s'enroula dans la couverture qui trainait sur le canapé, s'endormant aussitôt. Deux semaines…elle avait deux semaines pour être parfaite, excellé dans tout.

* * *

_Une ambulance crie._

_Wilson tient la main de son meilleur ami qui ne se réveille pas. Il panique. Il l'a entouré d'une serviette pour la pudeur. Le massage cardiaque n'a rien fait. Il a aussi appelé Cuddy qui a quitté l'hôpital aussitôt, laissant les rênes à l'équipe de House pour une heure. Elle a accompagné l'ambulance, et tient le bras de Wilson tandis qu'ils mettent House dans l'ambulance. Aucun des deux ne monte dans l'ambulance, Cuddy serrant dans ses bras l'oncologue épuisé._

_House se réveille aux Urgences de Princeton Plainsboro. Il a des tubes et des fils un peu partout, et est accroché à son lit. Wilson assit dans le fauteuil dort enfin, Cuddy aussi, à côté de lui, tenant la main du seul ami de House. Le diagnosticien est persuadé de rêver._


	5. I don't need help

Nagi merciiii *_* dommage que le cœur ne marche pas sinon j'en ferais 40000.

Aliwill : En effet, erreur de ma part T_T. Quand il revient, j'aurais du lui faire préciser qu'il avait rapidement trouvé dans une toute nouvelle boutique bio. Merci d'avoir prévenu, j'irais modifier ça bientôt 3 ( oui le cœur ne marche pas, j'en fais un quand même ! )  
J'trouve ça naturel de dire « j'ai petit déjeuné »… on dit bien « j'ai déjeuné » ou « j'ai diné »… non ? T_T

* * *

**Une semaine et cinq jours plus tard.**

House voyait Wilson et Cuddy se rapprocher de plus en plus, et souriait à ce spectacle : Lucas serait vite évincé par son meilleur ami, et Wilson avait besoin d'une femme forte. Souvent, James partait diner en ville avec un 'confrère' à moins qu'il n'ait viré de bord, House ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le confrère en question. Qu'il mentait mal. De son côté, Cuddy se montrait plus souple mais aussi plus inquiète avec eux deux. Elle avait insisté pour que House reste alité une semaine sans Vicodin -bonne blague, il avait corrompu une infermière pour, afin de passer plus de temps avec l'oncologue au chevet de House peut-être.

Mais il lui avait tout de même en parti obéit, lui qui aurait rechigné au fait de ne rien faire de ses journées. Quelque chose dans son cerveau devait être grillée maintenant. Pire il ne se limitait pas au niveau de la Vicodin. Personne n'était naïf, tous savaient qu'il en prenait encore. Et même davantage. Mais il reprit le travail, s'abandonnant tout son saoul dans ce seul lien à la réalité, au bénéfice de tout le monde. Il se tenait debout, bien vivant. Qui pourrait dire quoi que ce soit ? Il excellait. Il était le House antipathique et cynique qu'ils connaissaient tous, le héros qui sauvait des gens.

_Douze jours, 288 heures écoulées_ depuis qu'elle s'était effondrée chez elle, Cameron avait encore minci. Elle s'effaçait littéralement, s'acharnant elle aussi à sauver des gens au service d'urgences de son bientôt futur employeur. Personne n'était dupe, tous savaient qu'elle avait un clair problème alimentaire. Parfois son cerveau se déconnectait, et elle restait dans le vague quelques minutes. Jamais encore elle n'était tombée au champ d'honneur, se réservant ce privilège chez elle, quand ses jambes, fatiguées d'avoir porté, se dérobaient sous elle.  
La jeune femme avait revu Thirteen qui lui ramenait sa veste récupérée par Lisa, ainsi que Foreman qu'elle croisa dans la rue. De loin elle aperçu aussi Chase tenant le bras de Thirteen… d'une façon plus qu'amicale. Elle avait couru pour échapper à ce spectacle. Aussi étrange qu'il lui paru, elle ne pleura pas. Le stade des émotions était dépassé.

C'était une toute nouvelle Cameron. Au cœur de pierre fendue, aux mains de glace.

* * *

**+ Deux jours.**

* * *

_**Deux semaines.**_

La brunette posa un pied, puis deux, à l'intérieur de Plainsboro. Un sourire aux lèvres. Des gens se retournent sur cette frêle demoiselle enroulée dans un manteau épais. Qui sait qu'en dessous elle a encore cinq couches de tissus ? Ils ont du mal à la reconnaitre, puis sourient en la saluant. Elle est très appréciée, ici, toujours agréable, à l'écoute, et elle se donne à fond dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au bureau de Cuddy, frappant doucement. Quand elle entra, elle vit Wilson appuyé sur le bureau entrain de discuter. Sourire encore plus franc voilà donc ce qu'elle avait manqué…

Elle récupéra un dossier qui lui était réservée, ria sous cape en voyant Wilson rougir, et décampa jusqu'à son bureau. A son grand bonheur, elle ne rencontra personne de sa connaissance jusqu'à midi, quand Thirteen lui proposa de venir déjeuner avec eux. Elle accepta. Juste pour voir ce que serait sa réaction face à Chase. Ils ne déjeunèrent pas à la cafétéria de l'hôpital mais dans un petit restaurant au coin de la rue. En pleine discussion avec Taub à propos d'un des patients dont elle était en charge, elle ne vit pas arriver un Chase en retard. Quand il s'adressa à elle, elle releva les yeux comme étonnée. Et il resta interdit.

La jeune femme qui avait été sienne pendant plus de trois ans avait disparu pour laisser place à cette femme dure, une lueur froide au fond des yeux cernés, aux os saillants. Et cela, personne ne s'en rendait compte. Il ne bougea guère quand elle lui serra la main, et ne répondit pas à sa question banale. Il s'assit et détourna le regard. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il l'aimait encore, cette jeune perle, mais il souffrait de ce qu'elle était devenue. Une femme malade, brisée.

Tous commandèrent. La gêne précédente de Chase passa à la trappe, et les conversations s'animèrent. Même celle de Cameron, qui, Chase le voyait bien, dédaignait son assiette pour parler avec eux. Il la vit partir aussi quand le sujet dériva sur House. D'un coup sec il la suivit, jusqu'aux toilettes. Il attendit qu'elle sorte. Longtemps. Enfin. Les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré. Il lui attrapa la main droite. Deux jointures écarlates, un petit trou au-delà de l'une d'elle, comme si on y avait percé. Comme si une canine s'y était violemment attaquée. Les visages des deux adversaires se décomposèrent. De peur comme d'inquiétude. Cameron tenta de profiter de la venue d'un homme pour s'enfuir, mais son ancien mari ne la laissa pas faire. Il la poussa jusque dans un placard ouvert et ferma la porte sur eux, l'empêchant d'en ressortir par sa taille.

**«** Laisse moi partir Chase, tout va bien.  
- Tu te fais vomir, tu as perdu au bas mot dix kilos. Rien ne va.  
- Je ne me fais pas vo…  
- Et les marques, sur ta main ? Et tes yeux rouges ?  
- J'ai cogné dans un mur et j'ai eu mal.  
- Imbécile. Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça. Je… je m'inquiète pour toi Allison… Tu es aussi légère qu'une feuille de chêne. Toute pâle.  
- Ca va je te dis. Pousse-toi, ou je hurle.** »**

Et il la laissa fuir. Thirteen fronça les sourcils en voyant Cameron revenir et payer son repas pour partir aussitôt. Elle les haussa quand elle vit Chase revenir d'un pas lent, les yeux brillants. Bon sang, que se passait-il ? Peut-être qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses ? Elle soupira, et se contenta de poser sa main sur le bras de Chase, en signe de réconfort.

* * *

Mal en prit à Cameron de vouloir revenir si tôt à l'hôpital. Elle manqua de se rompre le coup en tombant au coin d'une rue, les jambes lui faisant un mal de chien. Ses pulsations s'accéléraient, et elle craignait ce qui allait arriver. Elle ne respirait plus que part à-coups, de plus en plus rapides et inefficaces. Elle se traina dans le coin sombre et se prit à pleurer. Tout se déglinguait dans son corps. Elle entendit des bruits de pas par delà sa respiration.

_Clac, clac, clac, clac…_

**Une canne.**  
Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sol mouillé. Il s'agenouilla et la mit sur le dos, tout en lui relevant la tête avec la veste qu'il venait d'enlever. Il appela une ambulance, avec calme. Puis observa la demoiselle d'un œil soucieux, tandis que sa respiration s'apaisait peu à peu et se faisait plus rare.

**« **Heureusement que je venais chercher mon équipe pour les engueuler. Pauvre fille. Idiote. **»**

Il prit son manteau qu'il avait enlevé et le déposa sur le corps famélique de la jeune femme, frôlant au passage sa peau. Sa main. Il comprit ce qui se déroulait depuis des semaines. Des personnes murmuraient derrière eux. Il se retourna et aboya :

**«** Aller visiter une morgue et foutez moi la paix ! **»**

Ils fuirent. Il fixa Cameron.

**« **Vous allez mourir, pauvre sotte. Arrêtez ce cinéma, et manger ce qu'il vous faut de calories pour fonctionner.  
- Non… non., souffla t elle, glissant doucement vers l'inconscience.  
- Faites vous _aider_. Je connais un bon hôpital psychiatrique qui pourrait.. **»**.

Elle n'entendit que le cri de l'ambulance et sombra dans les méandres de son inconscient. Dans les bras chauds et rassurants d'un House qui la maintenant désormais au delà du sol dur et froid.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, House & Cameron vont encore se retrouver.  
& ce ne sera toujours pas la fin ^^. ( j'avais pas prévu de dépasser cinq chapitres... omg. )


	6. The 1st who leaves

Aliwill : j'ai essayéles deux TT  
Oui, c'est eux les bizarres, nah !  
Vu que Cameron est partie, et que Thirteen n'est plus avec Foreman, ça m'a fait tilt. Même si elle se le tape qu'en coup d'un soir, et inversement. Chase… je l'aime bien, ça dépend quand. Quand il fait le badboy et qu'il s'emballe contre House, ouai. Sinon, il est à chier le blanc bec. House c'est un homme, un vrai !  
Nagi : Tant mieux ^^ Tu vas adoré la fin là alors !

* * *

**«** T'as vu, elle est dans le lit où t'étais y'a deux semaines…  
- Et tu vas me dire quoi ? C'est un signe ? Waaaaah ! On a été dans le même lit, et pas ensemble !  
- Je faisais une tentative d'humour Greg…  
- James, j'ai besoin de t…vous. **»**

House jeta un coup d'œil à Lisa qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre où Cameron reposait. Elle avait failli tutoyer James devant House, et s'en mordait les doigts. Leur relation était autant que possible maintenue secrète. Beaucoup se doutaient de quelque chose. Mais même House qui était au courant se gardait de le dire. Peut-être avait-il une conscience de ce qu'était la loyauté entre amis… Ou peut-être avait-il autre chose en tête. Il détourna son regard quand James s'avança vers la voluptueuse patronne, et ne l'entendit pas lui murmurer :

**«** Il reste avec elle plusieurs heures par jour… il attend qu'elle se réveille… **»**

House attendait, oui. Il ne se morfondait pas dans l'inquiétude comme le faisait son équipe, ou encore Cuddy. Non, il restait calme. La Vicodin l'empêchait aussi de paniquer à un certain niveau, manifestement. Allison était dans une espèce de semi-coma depuis le restaurant, qui remontait à une semaine. Il l'avait accompagné dans l'ambulance, avait attendu hors de la réa, et venait deux ou trois heures par jours – espacées, bien entendu – dans cette chambre au coin d'un couloir. Personne ne savait quoi en faire. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de la réanimer, elle respirait. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller. Alors ils la maintenaient sous une perfusion alimentaire, et le bleu quittait peu à peu ses doigts et ses lèvres. Et House regardait cette main marquée. En sortant de cette chambre, il soupirait toujours. Et avalait plusieurs Vicodin de suite.

Personne ne comprenait le fait que House passe des heures auprès du petit bout de femme qui se mourait. Ce n'était pas son genre, pas lui. Mais personne ne commentait. Ils voyaient bien qu'au fond de ses yeux, même s'il ne disait rien, il s'inquiétait. Allison était revenue, comme il le voulait. Mais pour y dépérir.

* * *

Respiration violente, comme si on émergeait de l'eau.  
Les machines bipent, et l'alarme se déclenche quand elle enlève la perfusion alimentaire, en criant de rage. Elle met toutes ses forces à se débarrasser de ce qui lui insuffle de la vie. Ses yeux jettent des éclairs à ceux qui la maintiennent, et tombent comme des enclumes quand House pénètre la pièce. Elle se souvient de tout, et cri d'autant plus :

**«** Retirez-moi ça ! Je n'en veux pas ! Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !  
- Laissez nous.  
- Mais… Docteur House… elle est faible.  
- Vous voulez que je vous signe un contrat comme quoi je ne vais pas la tuer ? Dégagez je vous ai dis. Je suis médecin je vous rappelle, mademoiselle la simple infermière. **»**

Bientôt ils ne sont plus qu'eux deux. Lui debout sur sa canne, elle assise, s'entourant de ses bras comme pour se protéger. Deux adultes blessés. Deux adultes drogués à quelque chose. Deux adultes qui finiront par mourir si rien ne vient à leur aide. Il indique la perfusion arrachée d'un signe de tête, et soupire :

**«** Pourquoi ?  
- Je me nourris seule.  
- Vous ne vous nourrissez pas, nuance. Seule ou pas, je m'en fiche.  
- Mais si, j'ai juste un peu moins mangé ces temps-ci, rien de grave. **»**

Il soupire une nouvelle fois et s'assoit au coin du lit, l'observant. Elle craint son regard. A la fois impassible et inquiet. Elle sait par ce regard qu'elle n'aura pas de remarques réellement moqueuses, blessantes, seulement celles dues à l'inquiétude de House, qu'il ne sait pas exprimer. Elle le sent, et s'apaise, baissant les yeux.

**«** Non Cameron. Vous vous êtes effondrée. Vos os sont aussi visibles que ceux des Somaliens. Votre main droite, on dirait qu'elle a été mordue par un vampire. Vous voyez le petit point rouge ? Ca peut être qu'un caprice de gamine riche, mais ce caprice est néanmoins dangereux pour vous. **»**

Longtemps il attendit une réponse de sa part, autant qu'il fut possible qu'il y en a une. Il craignait pourtant sa voix faible, fine, comme sortant d'outre tombe. Comme si elle avait déjà la moitié du corps sous terre.

**«** Je… non… House, c'est ça. Un caprice. Une lubie. Que je règlerai seule, je suis une grande fille. Je ne veux pas qu'on m'oblige à quelque chose. Je… je peux me reprendre toute seule, j'ai juste perdu un peu pied. Tout va bien. **»**

Il ne le croyait pas. Mais il fut obligé de partir. Sa jambe était comme poignardée, et sa Vicodin était restée sur son bureau quand il s'était précipité dans la chambre d'Allison. Il s'y traina, et avala plusieurs cachetons.

Trop. Réellement trop. Ce fut Cameron qui, après avoir suivi House pour lui parler, l'avait vu s'effondrer. Elle alerta en premier lieu les urgences. Puis Cuddy qui arriva en courant avec Wilson sur ses talons. Incontinent, elle déclara que House serait expatrié à Mayfield, et sur ce, elle téléphona au Dr Nolan qui assura une place à House, et promettait à la directrice qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'il accepte une cure. Et un suivi.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, la personne qui était assise près de lui quand il se réveilla ne fut ni Cuddy, ni Wilson, mais une Cameron échevelée, qui avait hurlé sur les infermières pour pouvoir être ici. Elle avait même tolérée une légère perfusion en contre partie. Leurs réactions leurs échappaient à eux deux. Ils vivaient dans un autre monde.

Il la vit, assise, assoupie sur ce fauteuil inconfortable, les jambes repliées sous elle. Quelqu'un l'avait protégée du froid par une couverture. Ses cheveux bruns dissimulaient la moitié de son visage diaphane. Il soupira et planta ses yeux dans le plafond. Bon sang, où allait-il comme ça. Il les ferma, prêt à se laisser submerger par l'abattement quand une douce voix l'interpella :

**«** Enfin… ils vous ont fait un lavage d'estomac. Vous êtes encore sous une sorte de Vicodin liquide. Demain vous serez envoyé à Mayfield. Acceptez la cure.  
- Acceptez de vous faire suivre. **»**

A présent, ils s'étudiaient, se jaugeaient. House n'avait pas hésité à formuler ces mots quand il vit la perfusion accrochée au bras de la jeune femme. Donnant donnant ? Elle esquissa un sourire triste, un sourire d'une fille qui savait qu'elle en profitait, qu'elle s'arrogeait les droits de se détruire :

**«** Vous y serez placé de force. Moi non. Vous avez déjà failli y passer deux fois en moins d'un mois.  
- Regardez-vous, on dirait une marionnette de chiffons. Je peux gérer moi.  
- _Everybody lies_…n'est-ce pas ? Même vous. Vous ne pouvez pas gérer. **»**

Silence. Cameron se leva et poussa sa perfusion jusqu'au lit du malade. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Apposa un baiser glacé sur son front. Il prit doucement une de ses épaules osseuses, prêt à la repousser. Il n'en eu pas la force quand ses cheveux sombres vinrent chatouiller sa joue, son cou, tandis que les lèvres blanches de la gamine se collèrent contre les siennes. Leur premier baiser – vrai – depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. La main de House glissa le long du dos féminin, l'attirant davantage vers lui. Puis la repoussa, contre son gré, parce qu'il était House. Parce qu'il avait deux fois son âge. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux infirmes, cette fois, du cœur.

Allison ne réagit pas mal. Elle sourit légèrement, peut-être avec une pointe de tristesse. Son cœur battait. Elle devinait que celui de l'homme face à elle aussi.

**« **Suivez cette cure de désintoxication House. **»**

Elle partit. Et arracha la perfusion dans le couloir.

* * *

Bientôt tout se déroulera à Mayfield =D.


	7. Sing, and live, live

Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou : Film avec Jack Nicholson, se déroule dans un hôpital psychiatrique =)

* * *

**Mayfield, Jour 1.**

Peut-être avait-il trop vu _Vol au dessus d'un nid de coucou_, mais n'empêche, cet hôpital lui foutait les jetons. Il avait accepté d'accompagner House jusqu'à la porte, et il s'enfuit dès qu'il l'a pu. Il avait mal d'abandonner House ainsi. Il semblait encore plus perdu que la première fois. Et comme le tout premier trajet, ils n'avaient pas prononcé de mots. Ni d'au revoir. Il lui pressa l'épaule, simplement. Et fuit.  
Dr Nolan vint récupérer son patient. Une fois dans le bureau, il lui offrit un verre. Et lui demanda de raconter ce qui l'avait mené ici, à nouveau. Sans réfléchir à un sens, ou à une chronologie :

**«** Cameron est partie du service. J'ai eu mal à la jambe, alors j'ai repris de la Vicodin. De la méthadone aussi. Lisa & James se sont inquiétés. J'ai fais deux intoxications en l'espace d'un mois, et mon cœur s'est arrêté avant-hier à cause de ça. J'ai toujours mal. J'ai embrassé Cameron quand je me suis réveillée, en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle ne mange plus, elle est tombée.** »**

Le psychiatre sourit, imperceptiblement, et croisa les mains sous son menton. Peut-être que cette fois serait la bonne. Que House guérirait définitivement, grâce à cette femme… malade ? A la fin du monologue de Greg, il fronça les sourcils. Si elle était tombée, elle retombera. Et il savait que Lisa l'enverrait aussitôt ici. Ce que ça donnerait serait intéressant à voir…

**«** Cameron est-une de vos employés ?  
- Etait. Elle est partie quand elle a quitté Chase. Elle est revenue en immunologue. J'ai menacé Lisa de partir, si elle ne revenait pas. Madame Sexy a du développer de nombreux atouts pour la récupérer. Peut-être qu'elles ont couché ensemble.  
- Greg, du sérieux. Vous avez eu mal, parce que cette femme est partie ?  
- Non, j'ai toujours eu mal.  
- Mais ça s'est aggravé, et vous avez reprit de la Vicodin, à ce moment là, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant, avez-vous plus mal, ou moins mal ?  
- Moins. **»**

House fronça les sourcils. Oui, il n'avait pas réfléchit, mais il avait moins mal. Comme si… il secoua la tête, s'ôtant cette image de la tête. Il grimaça quand le Dr Nolan se mit à sourire davantage. Un air de dire _« voilà, Greg est enfin amoureux ! »_. Se retenant de l'insulter avec une réplique vaseuse, le diagnosticien respira profondément, et très lentement, tout à sa réflexion. Puis…

**«** Cuddy m'a menacé de me virer. Je dois suivre une cure.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. **»**

**

* * *

**

**Mayfield, jours suivants.**

Il hurlait à la mort.  
Bon sang qu'il avait mal. Il en vomissait ses tripes tant son corps était saturé de Vicodin.  
Et devant ses yeux, une image. La famélique jeune femme qui se mourrait.

* * *

**Mayfield, jour ****… tiens, il s'est perdu dans ses comptes. On redémarre****. ****Jour 1.**

Il débarque dans une chambre, et sourit en revoyant Alvie. Il lui tape dans le dos, et l'entend s'exclamer de surprise :

**«** Greg ! Bah ?  
- Chut, j'suis là incognito, je vais devenir une star des fous sinon.  
- Okay Cap'tain ! Content de te revoir !  
- Moi aussi Alvie. **»**

Et il était sincère.  
Mais il avait mal à la fin !  
Il a reprit ses marques, et est même autorisé à appeler quelqu'un. Wilson décrocha tardivement et House entendit une voix féminine derrière lui.

**«** Bah le tombeur ! Salut Cuddy de ma part !  
- Lisa, Greg te… Oh ! House, va te faire foutre. Ca va ?  
- Merci de demander. Ca va très bien chez les fous. Et vous ?  
- Bien, bien… ah, non. Allison est encore tombée. Vous vous suivez tout les deux. Elle va être envoyée au service psychiatrie de Plains…  
- Envoyez la ici.  
- Quoi ? Mauvaise idée House, tu le sais bien…  
- Il y a deux autres anorexiques. Et je te promets que je l'éviterais. Mais je fais confiance au Dr Nolan. Pour moi, comme pour elle. **»**

Il entendit James soumette l'idée à sa compagne, qui mit un temps avant de répondre. Pire, elle prit le combiné de ses mains, en profitant pour s'assoir sur son ventre :

**« **House ? Je vais lui donner le choix. Je lui dirais que vous y êtes. J'espère que tout ira bien… courage. **»**

Et il raccrocha, avant de lui dire au revoir à elle aussi.

* * *

**Mayfield, jour 5.**

**«** Greg, y'a une belle petite plante qui déboule ! **»**

Le dénommé Greg leva les yeux de son journal et sans qu'il n'y prenne garde, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Des mots échappèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne les mesure :

**« **Tu ne la touches pas Alvie. Honnêtement.  
- Chasse gardée, j'ai pigé mec ! **»**

Il passa outre la promesse qu'il avait faite aux deux amants. Il se leva, et, armé de sa canne, se dirigea vers le doux fantôme. Ils restèrent face à face, un long moment. Elle hésitante, penaude, frileuse. Lui soucieux, inquiet, et au final, tout aussi hésitant. Il était quelqu'un d'autre à Mayfield, toujours cynique, mais plus gentil. Elle deviendrait peut-être une autre, elle aussi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes écoulées au milieu des malades qui les observaient, le corps osseux et glacé vint se lover entre les bras du drogué. Puis elle s'éclipsa, telle une fée, se rendant dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Elles ne seraient que trois femmes, et elle reçu, heureusement, la chambre solitaire.

Elle refusa tout simplement de diner en présence des autres, et dédaigna le repas apporté. En plein milieu de la nuit, et grâce à la garde du merveilleux Alvie, House entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, qui faisait des abdos. Il soupira, et s'assoyait au coin du lit :

**«** Vous êtes folle. On ne voit que vos os, et vous voulez encore perdre quelque chose quelque part ? **»**

Elle ne répondit pas, se redressa un peu pour s'assoir en tailleur, levant les yeux vers lui.

**«** Pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne à Mayfield ?  
- Parce que le Dr Nolan est un bon médecin et que…  
- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote.  
- Vous l'êtes. En ce moment même, vous imaginez que je vous aime. Vous êtes encore une gamine qui rêve d'histoire d'amour et de destrier blanc. Ce n'est et ne sera jamais notre histoire. Le Dr Nolan est la seule raison pour laquelle je vous voulais ici. **»**

Cette façon de se justifier. Cette façon de dire que jamais il n'y aura de conte de fées entre eux fit sourire Allison. Faux jeton House. Ses mains vinrent dégager son cou et attacher ses cheveux devenus plus rêches, plus fins. Puis il partit.

* * *

**Mayfield, pendant une semaine puis, un soir.**

Chaque fois Cameron refusait de manger avec les autres, et grignotait une partie de ce qui lui était apporté.  
Chaque soir House venait la voir. Elle attendait ses visites. Il attendait de la voir. En dehors de ces visites nocturnes, ils s'évitaient tels deux inconnus.

Un soir, il la vit tant épuisée qu'elle discerna dans ses yeux une angoisse ineffable. Et elle pleura. Oh oui, elle pleura. Ils étaient debout l'un face à l'autre, lui ne sachant que faire, elle en pleurs. Il la prit par la main et l'entraina jusqu'au milieu de la salle 'commune'. Il tapota la machine jusqu'à ce qu'un café soit prêt et le donna avec force à Cameron. Elle le bu. Elle qui n'avait rien bu d'eau que du thé ou de l'eau.

A la façon de Foreman, il ouvrit le placard à CD avec une épingle à nourrice. Rapidement il en sortit un de musique de différentes sortes, et choisit 'Fur Elise' de Beethoven, suivit de la Valse n°2 de Chostakovitch ( à écouter !), et entraina la jeune femme dans une valse ininterrompue. Puis le disque enraya sur Poison d'Alice Cooper. Un sourire enfantin aux lèvres, ils se laissèrent aller à danser dangereusement, et à chanter à tue tête, réveillant tout l'hôpital.  
Alvie les regarda.  
Les paroles. De telles paroles, qui voulaient tout dire…

_I want to love you but I better not touch_  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too muchI want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Ils criaient les paroles. Ils se les criaient, se renvoyant la balle. Alvie n'était pas idiot. Ces deux là allaient se sauver mutuellement la vie.  
Une infermière de nuit éteignit la musique et les renvoya dans leurs chambres. House entraina Cameron en dansant. Dans la chambre, elle tomba, épuisée dans ses bras, continuant de chantonner Poison pendant qu'il la bordait comme une enfant. Elle lui sourit et murmure :

**«** Vous êtes différent ici… désolée d'être tombée.  
- Manger. Et je vous promets de vous emmener danser dans cette salle.  
- Vous me jouerez un air ?  
- Si vous le voulez. Dormez.  
- Je… demain midi, attendez moi. S'il vous plait… **»**

Et elle s'endormit, petite fée égarée.

* * *

Alvie accueillit son colocataire à grand renfort de cris joyeux.

**«** T'es amoureux !  
- Non, toujours pas.  
- Elle t'aime, elle !  
- Tais-toi. **»**

* * *

_Je pars dans le mélo. Ouch. J'étais inspirée par la musique, sorry 3 ( = c'est un coeur qui ne marche pas. ;_; )_


	8. You should eat

Aliwill : Nan, t'excuses pas hein T____T ! Y'a pas de raison de le faire !  
Non, non, me dis pas que t'as pleuré, c'est pas triiiiiiste. Moi là, par contre, avec les compliments j'suis à deux doigts de pleurer comme une dinde T_T  
Aimer, c'est devenu 'banal', on aime ses amis sa famille et blablaa. Amoureux, y'a une nuance ! ( dans les commentaires le cœur marche… arnaque. )  
Ah, oui, en anglais… je m'imaginais trop pas le mettre en français en fait. Pis je regarde toujours en VOST, donc forcément…  
Merciiii T_T ( 3 cœurs qui marchent pas, buuu. )

* * *

**«** Tu viens Greg ?  
- Vas-y, j'attends. **»**

Et il attendait, en effet. Depuis dix minutes. Il avait tapoté la porte, Cameron lui avait ouvert, et lui avait dit de lui laisser le temps de se préparer. Il n'avait pas ronchonné. Comme lors d'un rendez vous galant, quand l'homme laisse autant de temps que la femme le désire, parce qu'il est en panique complète. C'était le cas, pour autant que House puisse paniquer.

**_Clac._**

**«** Hum… House ? C'est bon. Je… bon… on y va ? **»**

Elle semblait si petite, si fragile dans ce fuseau noir et cette veste d'enfant noire et peinturlurée. Avec un sourire, il rabattit la capuche sur les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, et ne réprima pas l'éclat de rire en y voyant des oreilles de chat. Cameron ronchonna un peu en disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'emporter quelque chose, et que Thirteen n'avait prit que ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour lui donner. Il glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et la guida, lentement, sans la forcer, ne la touchant que pour sentir ses frissons de peur.

_Assis._ Elle refusa les pâtes, leur préférant des légumes, rejeta la viande. Elle prit un yaourt nature, non sucré. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle regarda son assiette, puis sa fourchette, comme si elle se demandait comment on pouvait s'en servir. Lentement, elle plongea ce métal dans le fouillis de verdure, et la releva, remplie. Elle ferma les yeux, et fit pénétrer la fourchette dans sa bouche. Au contact de cette nourriture, son corps eut la nausée, et des larmes jaillirent dans ses yeux. Elle n'arriverait pas à déglutir. C'était horrible. Elle devait recracher, sinon elle allait mourir.  
La main chaude de House frôla son cou. Elle rouvrit les yeux, libérant une larme emprisonnée dans ses cils, qui coula le long de sa joue. Elle avala. Parce que House la regardait. Parce qu'elle se devait de passer par là. Pour survivre. Pour vivre. Des légumes. Ce n'était rien, des légumes…

Lui, l'observait. Attendait. Espérait. Son cœur palpitait de joie en la voyant avaler, une, puis deux, puis trois pelletées de légumes. Cameron allait guérir ! Il commença à manger son repas, silencieusement. Mais bientôt, Allison envoya valser son assiette et courut jusque dans un couloir. Il fronça les sourcils, se leva et la poursuivit, boitillant sur sa canne. Il fut stoppé dans sa course par des sanglots bruyants. D'om provenaient-ils ? Des toilettes. Son cœur se serra, et il fit la moue. Il ne dit rien, mais resta pourtant à la porte, les yeux fermés, bercés par les pleurs et les chasses d'eau régulières.

Elle s'en voulait. A en mourir. Elle était incapable de faire ça, de s'autoriser même des légumes. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, se raccommoda un peu, essuyant ses yeux rouges baignés de larmes. Elle ouvrit la porte et failli trébucher sur la jambe de House. Il était assit dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta net et baissa les yeux, tandis qu'il se relevait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire.

**« **Si on allait faire un tour dehors ?  
Vous ne voulez pas me jouer un air ? Vous m'aviez dis... **»**

Il hésita quelques secondes. Là, entre ses mains, il avait un pouvoir énorme. Il pouvait marchander un air de piano contre un repas avalé par Cameron. Il le pouvait, il le savait. Elle le regardait avec des yeux presque éteint. Il aurait pu s'y perdre. Alors, il se comporta comme le beau salaud qu'il était, pour ne plus se sentir… menacé par cette femme. Sa jambe lui hurlait de faire le contraire.

**«** Non. Si vous mangez. Si vous n'allez pas vomir après. **»**

_Elle ne sourit plus. Et fuit vers sa chambre._

_

* * *

_

**«** Vous en avez fais des belles vous.  
- Allison n'allait pas bien. La musique aide beaucoup de personne à aller mieux.  
- Et la musique vous a-t-elle aidé ? Tous les deux.  
- Je ne sais pas. Je… j'ai mal. Je veux un truc plus fort.  
- Non. Pourquoi avez-vous mal, là, maintenant ? Quelque chose de particulier s'est-il produit ?  
- Non, arrêtez avec vos putains de questions ! J'ai mal parce que j'aurais mal toute ma vie, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Au lieu de vous occuper d'un camé, occupez vous d'Allison et filez moi ma Vicodin ! **»**

_Allison_. Il avait appelé la jeune femme « Allison » et non plus « Cameron ». Et il voulait que le Dr s'occupe davantage d'elle. Ce dernier sourit mentalement.

**«** Racontez-moi.  
- Vous m'insupportez. Cette gamine s'affame, et je lui ai juste proposé un marché. La musique contre un repas ! Foutez-moi la paix. Je peux partir ?  
- Allez-y. **»**

**

* * *

**

**«** Bonjour…  
- Bonjour Allison. Asseyez-vous. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien, bien, un peu fatiguée…  
- A cause d'hier soir, de votre danse ? C'est normal, vu votre état… mais ça a du vous faire du bien ?  
- oui ! Vous savez… longtemps j'ai attendu un moment comme ça, avec House. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Et là… c'est comme si ce n'était pas lui. Il s'occupe de moi. Il me traite de mère Theresa, d'idiote et tout le timtam, mais… il s'occupe de moi. Mais… je… je n'peux pas. Il s'attendait à ce que je remange facilement. Je ne peux pas. Je suis idiote et bornée. **»**

Elle ferma les yeux, et lui, il lui tendit une boite de mouchoirs. Mais elle réprima ses pleurs. Alors il se permit une phrase. Parce qu'il l'en savait capable, après tout ça. Et puis, il se reposait sur House pour mener à bien cette 'mission'.

**«** Si vous perdez encore un kilo, je vous mets sous sonde. Votre vie est en jeu, Allison. **»**

**

* * *

**

**Soir**

* * *

House vient frapper à sa porte, comme d'habitude depuis une semaine. Elle n'a pas voulue diner, alors il porte avec lui des galettes de riz, du pain d'épice et un petit bol de ratatouille froide. Elle ne répond pas, alors il entre, et la trouve étendue sur son lit, les yeux au ciel. Elle se rassoit en l'entendant, et secoue la tête en voyant ce qu'il amène. Elle ne veut pas, et lui est têtu. Il pose ça sur le lit et s'assoit face à elle, en silence. Elle hésite, longuement, puis repense à sa discussion avec le Dr Nolan. Alors elle tend sa main, hésite sur les trois choix, puis finalement se décide pour la galette de riz, qu'elle grignote, grain par grain. Son ventre se tord, mais elle le domine. Cette galette de riz ne viendra pas altérer sa perfection. Elle s'accroche à cette pensée de toutes ses forces.

Pourtant. Elle finit cette galette, oui. Mais, pied au mur, elle se sait incapable d'avaler autre chose. Elle a envie de vomir, mais doit résister. Pour House. Pour elle. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, et elle regarde son ancien patron, d'un air suppliant. Il la voit perdue. Il enlève le plateau, et à peine a-t-il le dos tourné qu'Allison passe ses lianes autour de sa taille, et sanglote contre son dos. Le pauvre type ne sait plus quoi faire, lui tapote maladroitement le bras, et pivote pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Il glisse ses mains sous le visage de la demoiselle, et l'incline légèrement vers le haut. Il en remonte une pour essuyer ses larmes, caresser sa joue. Peu à peu, il se penche davantage. Il frôle ses joues avec ses lèvres, puis vient les déposer sur les fines lèvres pâles. Un baiser au simple goût de sel.

Elle, elle s'accroche à la chemise grise de toutes ses maigres forces au début. Puis ses mains se détendent et viennent caresser le cou de la victime vieillissante. Les lèvres se détachent, et le souffle court, le médecin clame :

**«** Vous pouvez guérir. Croyez en vous. **»  
**

**

* * *

Jsuis genre méga déçue de celui là, mais j'arrive pas à le tourner autrement TT  
**


	9. Keep living

Aliwill : ( j'espère que le copié collé marche xD )  
J'adore tes commentaires quoi, c'est super gentil et tout !

* * *

Elle grignotait, mangeait parfois, jamais seule et toujours en compagnie de House. Comme si c'était son oxygène, elle le quittait rarement, telle une gamine qui tient à son père, à son preux chevalier. Ils parlaient, bien souvent. Il lui racontait une histoire, et elle disait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était ici depuis un mois, n'avait vomit que quelques fois quand son cœur n'en pouvait plus de larmes, et se remplumait lentement, difficilement. Bientôt elle repassa la barre des quarante kilos, faisant crier de joie Alvie, et sourire House. Son sourire… elle aurait tout faire pour.

Comme promis, il lui jouait quelques airs. Beaucoup de Mozart, ou de son invention. Souvent, elle se tenait derrière lui, en retrait, ou parfois, plus hardie, elle amenait un banc à ses côtés et s'allongeait, pour poser sa tête sur ses genoux. A ces moments, il laissait couler une main sur le visage et les cheveux de sa protégée, s'autorisait même à embrasser ses lèvres. Jamais rien de plus. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, comme le présumait la moitié de l'hôpital, ils étaient hors de ce monde. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, mais déjà dormi l'un à côté de l'autre.

Bien qu'Allison n'ait pas reprit le poids dit, le Dr Nolan avait omit de lui poser une sonde, volontairement. Il les voyait, chacun son tour, trois fois par semaine, guérir lentement. House était antipathique avec le reste du monde mais avait une personne à qui tenir. Il disait avoir moins mal. Allison avait une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle se raccrocher, et une raison de se battre. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

**« **Greg, je peux vous parler ?  
- J'arrive Docteur. On se retrouve pour manger Cameron ?  
- Oui ! Je vais m'entrainer au piano en attendant. **»**

Greg s'assit face au bureau de son psychiatre et attendit.

**«** Vous allez mieux, et… j'ai besoin d'un lit, pour un nouvel arrivant. **»**

Il vit le visage de Greg se décomposer un peu, et sa main se crisper sur sa canne. Un peu plus, et le diagnosticien lui aurait envoyé dans la tête. Mais il se reprit en expirant longuement.

**«** Mais, Docteur, Allison…  
- Elle va mieux. Elle aura le droit de vous appeler, mais pas de vous voir. **»**

**

* * *

**  
Des larmes. Elle se tenait à lui et trempait silencieusement sa chemise de larmes. Il sentait tout juste ses épaules tressauter. Et il avait mal, de la voir ainsi. Il partait dans deux jours. Elle, elle se sentait désemparée et aussi… abandonnée. Seule au milieu des fous, quand le seul qu'elle appréciait partait. Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup, et elle le savait. Cette nuit, comme pour une 'dernière rencontre', ils allèrent plus loin, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Sans mots. Juste des sentiments, qu'aucun d'eux n'admettaient.

Il sortit sans mot dire du lit de la jeune femme, s'habillant à la va-vite.  
House obtint du Dr Nolan de partir un jour plus tôt, sans au revoir.  
Arrivé chez lui, il se calfeutra dans sa pièce, évitant Wilson et Lisa qui déjeunaient en amoureux dans la salle à manger.  
Allison jeta ses plateaux, rageuse et larmoyante.

* * *

Elle hurlait. Pleurait souvent. Puis se renfermait, haïssant le monde, les hommes, la nourriture et House. Une semaine après le départ de cet homme, elle signa sa propre décharge en insultant le Dr Nolan. Elle téléphona seulement à Thirteen parce qu'elle était celle à qui Cameron avait confié les clés de son appartement. Les yeux brillants, Dr Hadley vit cette jeune fille maigre et défoncée – à quoi ? – lui préparer un thé, manquant de se brûler les doigts en le lui servant. En quittant l'appartement, la première personne que Thirteen mit au courant fut Wilson, qui prévint Lisa, qui prévint l'équipe de House, qui lui laissa échapper cette information par la bouche de Taub, volontairement ou non. Sitôt dit, sitôt il y eu une réponse violente. Pendant près de deux minutes, House tambourina à la porte de la jeune femme qui lui ouvrit, les pupilles dilatées.

* * *

La table était couverte de nourriture. Un plat de pâte à la crème, accompagné d'un plateau carnivore, de yaourts, d'œufs en neige, de gâteau au chocolat, de biscuits, de légumes, et de diet coke. Et d'autres choses indéfinissables. Et une fée qui ne prêtait guère attention à l'autre, finissant son plat de pâtes qu'elle avait commencé à avaler. Avaler, et non manger. Avaler pour se remplir, pour combler quelque chose. Le docteur Nolan lui avait souvent répéter que, non, Greg, si un jour elle se met à avaler des tonnes de nourritures, vous ne devrez pas intervenir, l'en empêcher. Elle déglutit trois gorgées de coca. Se leva. Revint dix minutes après, dix minutes pendant lesquelles House sentit son cœur tomber dans son ventre. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la gamine, quand elle réalisa qu'il était là. D'un bras, elle fit tomber tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table au sol, et se mordit les lèvres rosies. Silence.

**«** Vous êtes parti, sans me dire au revoir.  
- Je déteste l'au revoir larmoyant. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté à Mayfield ?  
- Pas sans vous.  
- Nous ne sommes pas dans un film, je ne suis pas votre médecin, vous devez faire sans moi.  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je… je… Je ne sais pas ! Vous êtes là, voilà ! Vous êtes… vous m'avez aidé. Je ne veux pas vous laisser partir House, je ne voulais pas… là-bas, c'était un autre monde. Un monde un peu comme un rêve.  
- Un rêve ne dure pas, Allison. Je redeviens le House détestable que tout le monde connait, pour redevenez la femme qui prend tout trop à cœur. Nos vrais visages. **»**

Dans ses yeux, miroir des siens, il vit, apprit qu'il mentait. Ses larmes liaient l'homme au cœur de la jeune femme, et en peu de secondes, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle tomba, lentement, gracieusement à ses jambes, les mains sur le visage. Elle était raide, défoncée à la Vicodin qu'elle lui avait volé il y a longtemps, et les mots sortaient d'elle sans qu'elle ne le sente.

**«** Je suis bien avec vous. Qu'avec vous. Quand vous me jouer un air de piano. Beethoven, Mozart, ceux que je ne connais pas. Quand on a écouté l'opéra de Carmen entièrement. Quand on a dansé sous la pluie. House… je suis  
- Taisez-vous, avant de dire une bêtise…  
- … retombée _amoureuse _de vous. **»**

Silence. Il s'appuya sur sa canne pour s'accroupir face à elle. D'une main, il retira lentement celles qui cachaient le visage de la jeune femme. Il frotta les larmes séchées sur es joues pâles. Hésitait. Il pencha sa tête, lentement, l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, son cœur n'exprimait rien de concret. Il se releva, la tirant par la main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Du menton, il désigna le capharnaüm de la pièce.

**«** Je vais nettoyer tout ça. Enfilez une jolie tenue, prenez une petite valise et mettez quelques affaires dedans. Appelez Wilson et dites lui d'aller squatter chez sa sensuelle maîtresse et amie quelques temps, pour qu'ils fassent des bébés batards. Dites lui que vous les remplacez durant au moins deux semaines à l'appartement. Ne répliquez pas. C'est soit ça, soit je vous attache à un lit de l'étage psychiatrique de Plainsboro. **»**

James hallucinait au téléphone mais accepta. Sauver Allison & House. Lisa accepta que son amant crèche chez elle - elle avait viré Lucas depuis des jours et des jours, et Emma s'ennuyait d'un 'papa'. Allison boucla une valise, enfila un jean troué et un chemisier bouffant qui la rendait presque pimpante. House se coupa avec un morceau d'assiette brisée, mais rendit l'appartement d'Allison propre. Trois heures plus tard, elle élisait domicile dans la chambre d'ami. S'épuisa à nettoyer l'appartement et à faire un repas de roi à House pendant qu'il travaillait. Elle n'y goûta pourtant pas. Mais accepta, comme le point de départ, une galette de riz.

**Puis un baiser.**

* * *

Je ne sais pas si je m'arrête là, ou si je continue... uh.


	10. Leave from

Aliwill : Quand j'aurais fini, je corrigerais tout, merci ^^

* * *

Il lui jouait le Boléro de Ravel tout autant qu'il s'amusait à jouer du Pink Floyd. Allison s'autorisait une pause à ces moments, glissant doucement dans la chaleur du sofa, son cœur battant la mesure dans sa poitrine. Elle fermait les yeux et se laissait guider par la mélodie. Ses lèvres formaient la musique sans émettre un son, et se stoppait en même temps que lui, pour reprendre quand il mettait un disque et la prenait par la main pour la faire danser. Il ne craignait plus qu'elle tombe. Gracile fleur, elle ne pesait que quarante-deux kilos mais mangeait suffisamment et sans vomir pour tenir la journée, épuisant ce qu'elle avalait. Ce quotidien lui plaisait. Leur plaisait. Parfois brisé par une boulimie farouche, qu'elle craignait au point de, certains jours, s'enfermer dans sa chambre en jetant la clé par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce que House rentre et trouve étrangement les clés parmi les fleurs.

L'équipe voyait, avec surprise, House se montrer un peu plus compatissant avec eux. Lisa de son côté se rendait compte que cette vie était bénéfique à tout le monde. Et donc qu'elle ne durerait pas, et elle craignait, comme James, le devenir de cette relation. Car, à présent, ils pouvaient presque parler d'une véritable relation. Quand Allison acceptait de sortir, c'était uniquement avec House, et l'équipe les avait vu s'embrasser dans un café, alors qu'eux même se rendait chez un patient. Puis la rumeur avait fait le reste. Tout l'hôpital, tout ceux proche d'Allison ou de House le savait.

Et ils s'en foutaient. Ils vivaient dans leur monde, se touchant rarement au-delà d'un baiser. Ca faisait déjà un moins, et aucun des deux n'avait de nouveau fait exploser le cœur de l'autre, comme l'avait fait Allison avant de venir ici. Ils se tenaient coït sur ce sujet, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'ils ressentaient. Parfois le cœur criait 'je t'aime', d'autre fois 'va-t-en', jamais rien de durable. Aussi éphémère qu'eux.

* * *

**Cette guimauve fondante se stoppa au bout de deux mois.**  
La douleur revint en même temps que le cynisme. La douleur revint en même temps que les kilos.

En pleurs, Allison lui jeta son assiette à la figure, le traitant de vieux con. Enfermée dans la salle de bain, elle entendit une vitre se briser puis une porte se claquer. Les deux étaient à fleur de peau. Allison partit avant que House ne revienne. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de faire ses valises, laissant sa chemise blanche sur le lit de l'homme, et ses affaires en bazar dans le placard. Elle appela James alors qu'elle était dans le bus, en direction de chez elle :

**«** Je pars de l'appartement. Désolée de vous avoir empêché d'y retourner pendant deux mois.  
- Mais… pourquoi ?  
- Je…,_ il entendit les sanglots monter dans la gorge de la jeune femme_, nous deux, lui et moi, c'est impossible. James, je suis amoureuse de lui. Réellement. Mais lui ne peut pas…** »**

* * *

Son cœur s'émiettait, et il laissa un bon nombre de sonnerie avant d'ouvrir la porte. Wilson entra, un pack de bières à la main, et zyeuta son ami, terriblement inquiet. Il était…vide. Assis au sol, ils se saoulèrent, ressortant les liqueurs et les digestifs. Les conversations portaient sur tout et rien, avant que sans crier gare, Wilson aborde le sujet Allison.

**« **Y s'est passé quoi ?  
- 'Ai fait une blague. M'suis pris une assiette. 'S'est tirée.  
- Tu vas gérer ?  
- 'vais m'faire à manger tout seul, j'aurais plus d'moineau à surveiller.  
- Tu es amoureux ?  
- J'ne peux pas, j'ne _veux _pas. **»**

Les deux dernières phrases s'étaient enchainées avant que House ne comprenne la question. Et quand bien même, il ne tenta aucunement de se rattraper, laissant James ouvrir de grands yeux. L'un comme l'autre se contenta de vider son verre, avant de reprendre :

**«** Va la voir.  
- Ferme la Wilson. C'qu'une gamine qu'croit que j'suis son _prince charmant_. J'ai deux fois son âge. Et c'plus drôle, maintenant, j'ai plus rien contre quoi lutter pour l'obtenir…  
- Sale con. T'sais, elle t'aime elle. Toi tu prends ça pour un jeu. C'te fille est trop sensible, tu vas la tuer. Qui s'en fout que t'ai cinquante piges tant qu'tu t'occupes bien d'elle. Aime la pauvre con, profite d'l'amour qu'elle te donne, elle est la _seule _à pouvoir t'le procurer. T'sais, j'te connais House… j'te connais. T'as les mêmes yeux qu'avec Stacy.** »**

Ses yeux étaient rouges, explosés.  
Il ne jouait plus avec elle depuis Mayfield.

Et se rendre compte de ça, avoir une telle lucidité en étant saoul, ça le tuait.

**Complètement.**

**

* * *

**

Court, très court celui là.  
Un transition.


	11. Our lives

Sa tête balançait au rythme de la musique. The Show must go on. Elle s'y reconnaissait, souriait. Malgré tout, le spectacle doit continuer.  
Voilà une semaine que la jeune femme restait cloitrée chez elle, luttant pour ne pas se balancer par la fenêtre. Elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis l'appel à Wilson, et elle avait dévié tous les appels de House. Elle répondit seulement au mail de Cuddy qui prenait de ses nouvelles, par une réponse concise : _Je ne meurs pas, tout va bien, House est un con_. Et il l'était. Il avait ri au sujet de ses crises de boulimie, qui angoissaient la demoiselle au-delà de tout.  
Lui se rendait compte de son erreur, sans pour autant venir s'excuser. Les messages sur le répondeur d'Allison semblaient plutôt être des défis. Puis peu à peu, il cessa de le faire. L'appelait toujours, sans la contraindre par un message à écouter.

**Deux semaines.**

House reprenait un peu de Vicodin, Allison parvenait à sortir de chez elle pour aller chez son psychologue.  
**_Lucide_**. Il escalada la fenêtre de la jeune femme, grimaçant sous la douleur, et attendit son retour dans le salon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne calculait plus rien, ses passions régissaient son mental. Elle sursauta de peur et se jeta sur le téléphone pour appeler les flics. Mais elle ne composa pas de numéro, raccrocha et déposa son sac à main et ses clés sur la table, froide.

**«** Allison, je ne m'excuserais pas pour être le sale con que j'ai toujours été…  
- Alors partez !  
-… mais je le ferais pour vous avoir manqué de respect. Pour avoir manqué de maturité, de responsabilités envers vous. Je n'avais pas à le faire, pas dans votre état, c'était du réchauffé et trop facile.  
- Non, vous ne comprenez rien.  
- Alors expliquez-moi. **»**

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'assit en repliant les genoux sur elle, triturant du bout des doigts le tissu du tapis.

**«** Ne me coupez pas. Bon. Je suis amoureuse de vous. Depuis le début, c'est un fait. Vous êtes un vieux con, vous m'avez déjà blessé, mais je vous aime, pour tout ça justement, et parce que je sais que vous êtes humain…et infirme. Mais ce côté humain, vous le dissimulez trop. Moi… je croyais qu'on aurait une chance. Ce mois passé chez vous a été magique. J'y ai cru, de toutes mes forces. On aurait pu continuer House, vous le savez… ni besoin de mots, de preuves d'amour… j'ai comprit ce qu'il me fallait. Et même si vous vous le cachez, et même si vous auriez pu ne jamais me le dire, je le sais. J'aurais pu vivre comme ça moi. Mais vous… vous savez tout gâcher. C'était trop dur pour vous de continuer ? de ne pas être blessant ? de vivre au jour le jour, avec moi ? d'être heureux ? Vous vous empêchez d'être heureux… et vous voulez détruire toutes parcelles de bonheur. **»**

Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et lui les vit. Et son cœur s'émietta. Que répondre lorsqu'on dit la vérité face à vous ? Tout cela, il le savait. Même ce qu'elle disait quand elle lui expliquait qu'il se cachait, il ne se dissimulait plus rien. Pourtant il était incapable de l'exprimer. Du moins, il tenta…

**«** Je… je n'ai pas voulu détruire votre bonheur, mais ce n'est pas le mien. Je m'empêche d'être heureux, peut-être, j'en suis incapable, peut-être. Mais tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, pour cela justement. Parce que je détruirais tout. Tu aimes, comme les contes de fées. Je suis loin d'être un prince charmant. C'est, et ça restera impossible, même si malgré tout je… **»**

Elle croisa les doigts, sans relever le tutoiement. Qu'il le dise. Qu'il le clame ! Ce qu'elle espérait, par-dessus tout. Rien ne vint. Il resta hermétiquement silencieux, tandis que l'univers d'Allison s'effondrait une fois de plus. Pourquoi ne disait-il pas ce qu'il ressentait ? Pourquoi s'interdisait-il une relation ? Elle se releva et le poussa sur le sofa, des larmes accrochés aux cils.

**«** Vous êtes un salaud. Mon bonheur, c'est avec vous. C'est ce mois que j'ai passé avec vous. Ces jours à Mayfield, où plus rien d'autre que nous ne comptait. En plus, vous êtes revenu me chercher. Ne me faites plus croire que je ne suis qu'un jeu House. Plus maintenant…s'il vous plait. **»**

Et il obéit. Il glisse une main dans ses cheveux bruns et l'embrasse, avec passion. Ils ne savent plus quelle heure de la journée, ou de la nuit. Ils se relèvent, l'horloge a tournée quatre heures déjà. Ils ne retiennent qu'un « je t'aime », susurré. Ils ne sont pas sur de l'émetteur, et chacun préférerait mourir que de le redire. House semble d'accord pour essayer, comme elle l'a dit. Il lui caresse le bas du dos avec un sourire non dissimulé. Il n'atteindra peut-être pas le bonheur. Mais avec Allison, peut-être peut-il s'en approcher.

* * *

Les vies se règlent. James emménage chez Lisa, et Allison déménage – sans employer réellement ce terme – chez Greg. Elle travaille à nouveau, mais pas à Plainsboro, elle sait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir House tout le temps, pour l'instant. Chase et Thirteen sortent ensemble, Foreman se fait la belle sœur de Taub. Tous s'approprient une parcelle de bonheur. Allison apprend à jouer du piano, les mains de son professeur sur ses hanches, ses lèvres dans son cou. Parfois des assiettes et des cris s'envolent, mais chacun fait un effort. Un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, peu de choses changent. House est toujours un drogué à moindre dose et Allison s'enflamme parfois, avalant elle aussi de la Vicodin sans raison. Elle mange autant qu'un oisillon, mais survit. Elle ne maigrit plus, ne grossit pas, elle est stable. Lui cesse parfois d'harceler tout le monde pour s'occuper de sa fine fée.

Un jour il l'entend vomir un matin. Il ne dit rien.  
Elle, quémande l'aide de Thirteen.

Deux jours plus tard, elle tremble devant la porte d'entrée. Elle sait que son 'amoureux' est là. Elle tremble de quoi ? de peur, de joie ? Comme si il la sentait, il ouvre la porte et fronce les sourcils en la voyant, elle, celle qui habite avec lui, attendre sous la pluie :

**«** Allison, t'as perdu tes clés ?  
- Je suis enceinte. **»**

Il la soupçonne de dire la vérité, en voyant cette tête à demi penchée, et ses doigts de pianiste qui s'entremêlent de gêne. Bon sang. Il pourrait tourner de l'œil, là maintenant. Allison, enceinte. Allison, enceinte.

**«** De qui ?  
- Pauvre idiot. De toi. Je pense que t'es le seul avec qui je passe mes nuits. **»**

**

* * *

**

Assis dans le salon, il lui servit un thé. Elle, les deux mains sur son ventre, un peu crispée. Lui a du mal à atterrir. Si elle le garde, il va être papa. Papa. Un mot qu'il a toujours haït, son père à lui n'était qu'un con. Alors il panique un peu, et elle le voit. Elle sourit, doucement et le fait assoir à côté d'elle.

**«** Tu sais, je ne suis pas obligée de…  
- Chut. Toi, tu serais une bonne mère. Bien meilleure que Lisa. Mais… Ecoute, je ne vais pas m'occuper d'un gamin !  
- Tu as peur ?  
- Je déteste les gamins, ces chiards qui vous plument du fric pour vous laissez mourir une fois qu'ils vous ont dépouillé. **»**

Elle garda le bébé. Elle en rêvait. Elle mangea même pour ça, pour être une maman en forme.  
Il consentit – avec un plaisir caché – à s'en occuper. A être un… papa. Néanmoins, il refusa qu'Allison laisse le bébé l'appeler comme ça, ce serait « Greg » et non papa. Bien entendu, il rata le coche et le futur bébé, une fille, Alice - et en second prénom, notons-le, Amber, l'appellerait « Papa d'amour » tout au long de sa vie.

* * *

Et je m'arrête ici, avant de tourner en mélo. Je ferais peut-être un espèce de suite ?  
Mais j'ai déjà une autre idée, démarrée. Aliwill tu vas me haïr pour la prochaine =D ( un coeur ! )

_Reviews ? ^^_


End file.
